


just like fire

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Firewhiskey, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Quidditch, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny reaches across one of the Gryffindor couches to hand Cho the freshly opened bottle of Firewhiskey, the drink sloshing around in its container, a thin line of smoke emerging from where the bottle cap was released. “Drink up.” Ginny says with a satisfied grin.</p><p>Cho makes a sour face, but whether it’s from the fact that she lost her Quidditch game and a bet to Ginny or if she’s sipping it for the first time. She accepts the bottle regardless, true to her word as she lifts it up to her nose to smell, her nose scrunching up cutely. Her black hair has been combed to its normal cleanliness, though there’s a speck of dirt on her right cheek startling her pale skin. Ginny hasn’t alerted her about it yet for the sake of imperfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like fire

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @newtslizzy  
> lyrics are from a p!nk song  
> ( im crying this fic is a mess it was gonna be smut but it failed )

Ginny reaches across one of the Gryffindor couches to hand Cho the freshly opened bottle of Firewhiskey, the drink sloshing around in its container, a thin line of smoke emerging from where the bottle cap was released. “Drink up.” Ginny says with a satisfied grin.

Cho makes a sour face, but whether it’s from the fact that she lost her Quidditch game and a bet to Ginny or if she’s sipping it for the first time. She accepts the bottle regardless, true to her word as she lifts it up to her nose to smell, her nose scrunching up cutely. Her black hair has been combed to its normal cleanliness, though there’s a speck of dirt on her right cheek startling her pale skin. Ginny hasn’t alerted her about it yet for the sake of imperfection. 

Cho purses her lips before lifting the Firewhiskey to her thin lips, parting them to take a rather generous swig. She nearly drops the bottle as she lets out a cough, a sheer light of blue flames escaping from her mouth as she wretches ungracefully, all but shoving it back into Ginny’s awaiting hands.

“That stuff is putrid!” Cho exclaims, lifting a hand to massage her neck, blinking a couple times.

“It gets better the more you drink it.” Ginny explains, taking a gulp of the Firewhiskey herself. It burns the back of her throat in a pleasant way, and her muscles start to relax as she sinks lower into the couch.

“And why have you?” Cho asks, swallowing visibly. 

“Fred and George.” Ginny replies, and Cho nods like she understands.

Ginny takes one last swig before handing it back to Cho. The deal technically was that Cho has to down the entire bottle, and Ginny’s just being a little bit helpful. She takes it once more with disdain, swallowing once more. They’re left with half a bottle now.

Cho doesn’t look nearly as sick as last time, but she blinks her brown eyes frequently to remain somewhat alert. 

“Hey, at least with this you’ll be able to find out what type of drunk you are.” Ginny says, gesturing with an uncoordinated hand. 

“What type of… What?” Cho asks, raising her perfect eyebrows, staring openly at Ginny’s mouth as if she’s unaware of what words she’s uttering.

“Like, my brothers all tend to be really rowdy drunks. I just get kind of sleepy, you know?” Ginny explains. 

Cho nods again, staying quiet as she lifts the bottle back up to her mouth to down more of it. Her lips barely even pucker up this time, showing her newfound tolerance. 

“You know, you did really well tonight. Even if I did kick your ass.” Ginny explains, her words somewhat slurred. It’s not due to her intoxication, but because of the fact that she’s feeling sleepy. Talking is the only thing keeping her awake. That and the way Cho seems more laid-back.

“You always look good when you fly, though. When you get off your broom and your hair is all mussed.” Cho points out, and Ginny’s cheeks flush to nearly the color of her hair. Cho’s words are merely a drawl, and she only breaks Ginny’s gaze to polish off the rest of the Firewhiskey. 

All Ginny registers is the way her neck moves when she swallows, the way she licks her lips afterwards, setting the bottle down on a table next to the adjacent couch. Then, Cho moves forward in one quick push of her feet, plopping herself down in Ginny’s lap and straddling her waist.

Suddenly, Ginny feels very wide awake. There’s pressure on her legs, and her eyes are aimed downward, so she glances back up, only to find a pair of lips landed on hers. Cho kisses her open-mouthed, and it’s practically sloppy the way she all but shoves her tongue through Ginny’s lips.

Maybe getting Cho drunk wasn’t Ginny’s best idea.

Cho pulls away, and there’s a bit of spit coated over her lower lip, and they form into a frown. “I… Did I do something wrong?” She asks, her voice nearly pitiful, and Ginny realizes that she’s hurt her feelings. God, they’re both messes. 

“No, I just wasn’t expecting…” Ginny starts, knitting her eyebrows together. Aside from the fact that she didn’t reciprocate, Cho is actually a very good kisser.

“Can I try again?” Cho asks unabashedly. This is when Ginny realizes that Cho’s the classic example of a horny drunk. 

Ginny pauses, letting out a choked noise in her throat. She looks around the common room to check for any stragglers before nodding slowly, and Cho makes a noise in the back of her throat in suspected joy before kissing her again.

Her lips are overpowering, immediately sinking her teeth into Ginny’s lower lip and sending shivers up her spine. When she makes a noise, Cho slips her tongue through to glide across her teeth, then the roof of her mouth before pulling away and nipping all the way along her jawline to her neck. 

“Cho… Cho, someone’s going to hear.” Ginny alerts, lifting a hand to thread her fingers through Cho’s hair, though whether it’s to pull her away or guide her along, she’s not sure. 

“Then stay quiet.” Cho huffs, and Ginny feels the rumble deep her throat which is telling her not to laugh.

“I can’t stay quiet when you’re—ah!—biting me like that! Cho!” Ginny picks up her tone, her back arching off of the smooth fabric of the couch, and Cho pulls away with a smack of her lips. She looks satisfied as she brushes her thumb gingerly across Ginny’s new mark, and Ginny narrows her eyebrows again.

“You know you’re going to regret that in the morning, right?” She asks, and Cho simply shrugs, grinning as if the Firewhiskey made her happier, too. 

“Looks pretty good right now.” Cho chirps in a sing-song voice, her voice a bit loud. This bet is really going badly on Ginny’s end. Cue the incessant giggling that will happen soon. At least she got to make out because of it, but she’s not sure she’ll remember that in the morning.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ginny waves her off, slipping her arms around Cho’s middle and smoothing out her crisp collared shirt so that it looks as neat as it did before. “I really think you should sleep this off.”

Cho tips her head to the side adorably, pursing her lips as she weighs her options before coming to a very excitable conclusion. “Could you come cuddle with me? I’ve never been up in the Gryffindor dormitories before.”

Ginny sighs, throwing her hands up in the air, though the movement is more sluggish than she’d like it to be. “Yeah, okay. Just be quiet so you don’t wake the others.”

Cho squeals, pulling herself off of Ginny’s lap and handing her hands out politely to haul her up also.

As Ginny stumbles into bed with Cho, leaning into her side completely while the other stifles laughter through bitten lips, her eyes drawn to the hickey she made earlier, she realizes the night might not have turned out as badly as it could have. 

Cho turns out to be very cuddly.


End file.
